


[Podfic] The Pact

by RsCreighton



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Clothed Sex, Dorms, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nice thing about dating your roommate, Merlin thinks, is that you're already living together. There's none of the separation anxiety, and lots more opportunity for random cuddles and kisses. Unfortunately, the awful thing about dating your roommate is you're already living together, and when you haven't actually done anything more than kissing, cuddling, and a little under-the-shirt groping, it makes retiring to bed every night feel like a minefield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Pact

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samyazaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Pact](https://archiveofourown.org/works/477896) by [samyazaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/pseuds/samyazaz). 



> 4 of 5 almost done guys! It won't be long now! :D
> 
> P.S. I'm for sale!! ;) [HERE](http://fandomaid.livejournal.com/60677.html?thread=1620229#t1620229) In attempt to help raise money to aid the people devastated by the typhoon in the Philippines. I'm willing to record pretty much anything provided I can get permission from the authors in question. And even if you don't wanna buy podfics by me there are many other things people are donating in exchange for donations!

The Pact

By: Samyazaz

11:05

[Download @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/huub1qa6abf33av/The_Pact.mp3)

[Listen @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/huub1qa6abf33av/The_Pact.mp3)


End file.
